


The Little Angel Dust

by Alastors_Radio



Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disney, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Love, Other, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastors_Radio/pseuds/Alastors_Radio
Summary: Welcome to the AU where Hazbin Hotel Meets The Little Mermaid!I don't own Hazbin or the Little Mermaid, they belong to their respective owners, I just fused them together.
Series: Hazbin Movie Parodies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982405
Comments: 62
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been gone awhile and I'm sorry! So here is a new segment in Hazbin Movie Parodies! Enjoy!

"Isn't this great? The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face . . . a perfect day to be at sea!" A brunette with thin frames perched upon his nose spoke as he looked out towards the wide blue ocean.

"Oh yes . . . delightful . . . ." A short, blonde haired woman replied as she slouched over the railing, looking sick.

"A fine strong wind and following sea. King Valentino must be in a friendly-type mood." One of the sailors spoke.

"King Valentino?" The brunette asked, never having heard the name before.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another sailor, who was mopping the deck, smiled.

"Merpeople! Alastor, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense." The blonde scolded.

"But it ain't nonsense, it's the truth! I'm tellin' you, down in the depths o' the ocean they live." He gestured wildly, a fish in his hand flops away and lands back in the   
ocean, relieved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heave. ho. Heave, ho.  
In mysterious fathoms below.

The fish from.before sighs and swims away as other various fish swim along. Merpeople converge on a great undersea palace, filling the concert hall inside.

"Ahem . . . His royal highness, King Triton!" A small little seahorse speaks semi loudly and Valentino enters dramatically to the wild, cheering crowd. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Vagatha!" A small great crab, Vagatha (who prefers Vaggie) enters to mild applause.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Vaggie." Valentino spoke low, voice just loud enough for Vaggie to hear.

"Oh, Your Majesty, this will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your daughters and son - they will be spectacular!" She smiled proudly.

"Yes, and especially my little Angel." Valentino smiled widely.

"Yes, yes, he has the most beautiful voice. . . . If only he'd show up for rehearsals once in a while. . . ." Vaggie mumbled the last part to herself. She proceeds to the podium and begins to direct the orchestra.

"Ah, we are the daughters of Valentino.  
Great father who loves us and named us well" The six oldest daughters of Valentino becant to sing. "Alliana, Crystal, Glitter, Honey, Ru Paul, Gizella." They sang, naming off their names. "And then there is the youngest in his musical debut,  
Our seventh little brother, we're presenting him to you. To sing a song Vagatha wrote, his voice is like a bell, he's our brother, Angel- D . . ." The girls gasp as they find the now opened shell that was supposed to hold their dear brother, was empty.

"Angel Dust!!" Valentino yelled angrily.

~~~~~~~~~

A merman was swimming around looking at a sunken ship. From the distance you could hear a small voice calling towards him. "Angel, wait for me . . ."

"Nuggets, hurry up!" He called back.

"You know I can't swim that fast." Nuggets spoke once he finally caught up to his best friend.

"There it is. Isn't it fantastic?" Angel smiled.

"Yeah . . . sure . . . it - it's great. Now let's get outta here?" Nuggets asked, not liking the idea that's going through his friends head.

"You're not getting cold fins now, are you?"

"Who, me? No way. It's just, it, err . . . it looks - damp in there. Yeah. And I think I may be coming down with something. Yeah, I got this cough." Nuggets obviously fake coughs.

"All right. I'm going inside. You can just stay here and - watch for sharks." He goes inside the sunken ship.

"O.K. Yeah - you go. I'll stay and - what? Sharks! Angel!" He cries and tries to fit through the porthole. "Angell . . . I can't . . . I mean- Angel help!"

"Oh, Nuggs." He laughs as he helps his pudgy fish friend through the hole.

"Angel, do you really think there might be sharks around here?" Nuggets as a Shark passes outside.

"Nuggets, don't be such a fucking guppy."

"I'm not a guppy." He said as he finally got pulled through the porthole. "This is great - I mean, I really love this. Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn- YAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Angel!!" He sees a skull, crashes into a pillar causing a cave in, and swims frantically away, knocking over Angel.

"Oh, are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah sure, no problem, I'm okay . . ." Nuggets played it off, totally not okay.

"Shhh . . ." He shushed his friend when he spots a silver looking stick with prongs at the end. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" He asked, holding the object, a fork, in his hands, staring at it in wonder.

"Wow, cool! But, err, what is it?"

"I don't know. But I bet Baxter will." He puts the fork in a bag and a Shark swims by outside.

"What was that? Did you hear something?" Nuggets asked, looking around.

"Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" Angel asked himself as he stuffed a pipe into his bag.

"Angel . ."

"Nuggets, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen." He said trying to calm his frantic fishy pal.

"AAHHHH!! Run!! Run!! We're gonna die!!" Nuggets shouted as he saw a Shark looking behind them. The shark chases them all around. Angel's bag is hung up and he goes back for it. The Shark almost gets them as they head for the porthole. "Oh No!!" They crash through and go round and round. Nuggets gets knocked silly but Angel saves him and traps Shark.

"You big bully. THBBBTTTT . . ." Nuggets taunts. The Shark snaps at him and he swims away.

"Nuggets, you really are a fucking guppy." Angel laughs.

"I am not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the surface, Baxter is on his island humming and looking through his telescope.

"Baxter!" Angel calls when she breaks through the surface.

Looking through the telescope the wrong way, Baxter shouted, "Whoa! Merman off the port bow! Angel, how you doin' kid?!" He lowers the telescope to reveal Ariel at wing's length. "Whoa, what a swim!" He smiled.

"Baxter - look what we found".

"Yeah - we were in this sunken ship - it was really creepy." Nuggets chimed in.

"Human stuff, huh? Hey, lemme see." He picks up the fork and examines it. "Look at this. Wow - this is special - this is very, very unusual."

"Well?? What the fuck is it?" Angel asks, listening very closely.

"It's a BumFuzzle! Humans use these little babies . . . to straighten their hair out. See - just a little twirl here an' a yank there and - voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration of hair that humans go nuts over!" The seagull demonstrated and was highly proud of himself.

"A BumFuzzle!" Angel grabbed the fork in amazement.

"What about that one?" Nuggets nodded his head to the pipe Angel picked up before the shark attacked.

"Ah - this I haven't seen in years. This is wonderful! A banded, bulbous - CollyWobbles."

"Oohhh." The other two get closer as the prepare for another demonstration.

"Now, the CollyWobblesdates back to prehistorical times, when humans used to sit around, and stare at each other all day. Got very boring. So, they invented the CollyWobbles to make fine music. Allow me." He blows into the pipe; seaweed pops out the other end.

"Music? Oh, the concert! Oh my fucking god, my father's gonna kill me!" Angel freaks out.

"The concert was today?!" Nuggets eyes widened.

Still contemplating pipe, Baxter speaks, "Maybe you could make a little planter out of it or somethin'."

"Uh, I'm sorry, I've gotta go. Thank you Baxter." He says as he frantically puts everything back into his bag and swims off.

"Anytime sweetie, anytime."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princey. We wouldn't want to miss daddy dearest's celebration, now, would we?" An evil looking sea wizard spoke while looking into his magic crystal water ball. Watch Angel and Nuggets swim back to the palace. "Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fucking fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to fucking celebrate soon enough." He looked towards his beloved pets. "Niffty! Rosie! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little boy of his. He may be the key to Valentino's undoing. . . ." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in the palace throne room, Angel had arrived and is now being reprimanded by his father. "I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lad." Valentino spoke to his son.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I -" Angel began to speak, until Valentino cut him off.

"As a result of your careless behaviour -" 

"Careless and reckless behaviour!" This time Vaggie cut off the king.

"- the entire celebration was, er -"

"Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom!" Vaggie complained. 

"But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and -" Nuggets rambled, defending his best friend.

"Seagull? What? Oh - you went up to the fucking surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Valentino yelled, voice rising and face turning red.

"Nothing - happened. . . ." Angel trailed off.

"Oh, Angel Dust, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those damned humans!"

"Daddy, they're not barbarians!"

"They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest child snared by some fish-eater's hook?"

"I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore -"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young man. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules!"

"But if you would just listen -"

"Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" The two floated silently for a few moments before Angel swam away, tears filling his eyes. (Even if it is the ocean, you can still cry).

"Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you." Vaggie spoke once Angel was out of sight.

"Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on him?" Valentino asked sadly.

"Definitely not. Why, if Angel was my son, I'd show him who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep him under tight control." Vaggie spoke as though she would be the parent known to man and fish alike.

"You're absolutely right, Vagatha."

"Of course."

"Angel needs constant supervision."

"Constant."

"Someone to watch over him - to keep hik out of trouble."

"All the time -"

"And YOU are just the crab to do it." Valentino spoke authoritatively and swam away, leaving a wide eyed, open mouth Vaggie sitting on a rock.

After a moment Vaggie sighed and began walking down the corridor. "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager." She mumbles to herself until she sees Angel and Nuggets sneaking off and decides to follow them. "Hmm? What is that boy up to?" She barely makes it into the cave and sees Angelsl's collection. "Huh?"

"Angel, are you okay?" Nuggets asks once they are inside Angels secret human treasure collection cave.

"If only I could make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things - could be bad." He sighed as he swam slowly, looking at all his treasures.

"Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the boy  
The boy who has ev'rything?" He looked at pictures and books that were on a ledge to one side of the cavern.  
"Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, he's got everything!" He continued around the cave until he came to a box full of little knick knacks.  
"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I got fucking twenty." He sighed.  
"But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more  
I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
Whad'ya call 'em?" He thought for a moment.  
"oh - feet  
Flippin' your fins you don't get too far" he slipped his pink tail, causing him to do a twirl in the open space.  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
"Strollin' along down a  
What's that word again? Fuckingstreet  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world" Angel saying with all his heart.  
"What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their children  
Bright young people  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand  
And ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
What's the word?  
burn?  
When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world!" Angel finished and laid down on a rock.

Vaggie has been struggling around and now comes crashing down making a lot of noise.

"Vaggie!?" Angels eyes widened in fear.


	2. Chapter Two

"Angel- what, are you mad? How could you - what is all this?" Vaggie gestured wildly around the cave full of Angels treasures.

"It, err, it's just my - collection. . . ." He stuttered.

"Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" Vaggie started her rant but Nuggets cut him off.

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?" Nuggets asked meekly.

"Oh, please, Vaggie, he would never understand." Angel countered 

"Angel. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." A ship suddenly passes by overhead.

"What do you suppose?. . ." Angel looked and his pink fun started to take him towards the ship.

"Angell? Angel!"

On the surface, fireworks make their way to the sky around the ship. Angel looks on, amazed. Vaggie and Nuggets arrive beside him.

"Angell, what - what are you- jumpin' Swordfish! Angel, Angel! Please come back!" Vaggie shouted as she watched Angel swim closer and closer. Angel swims to the ship and watches the party until a cute dog finds him.

Then came a whistle, "Charlie, here girl. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Charlie? Good girl." A man's voice called out, Angell sees him and is stricken.

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show, eh?" Baxter said as he landed besides the star struck merman.

"Baxter, be quiet! They'll hear you." He reprimanded him.

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidacious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" He shouted but Angel grabbed his beak and kept him from squawking. 

"I've never seen a human this close before. Oh - he's very handsome, isn't he?" Angel smiled, his eyes wide in awe.

"I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me." He said looking at Charlie playing with a human.

"Not that one - the one playing the snarfblat." He grabbed Baxter's head and turned it to look at the handsome brunette with thin framed glasses perched upon his nose.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honour and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Alastor with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." The short blonde spoke loudly, enough for everyone to stop the chit chat.

"Ah, Mimzy - y'old beanbag, you shouldn't have." Alastor smiled.

"I know. Happy birthday, Alastor!" A sheet was pulled from a Large object in the middle of the ship's deck and a large, gaudy statue of Alastor is revealed and Charlie growls.

"Gee, Mimz. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." Alastor tried his best to appreciate the obnoxious golden statue of himself.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." Mimzy gave him…. THAT look.

"Come on, Mimz, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of HellzHaven, are you?

"Oh, Alastor, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Mimzy groaned 

"Well, she, or HE, is out there somewhere. I just - I just haven't found them yet." Alastor had a slight pink dust his cheeks.

"Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." Mimzy grumbled, crossing her arms over her plump chest.

"Believe me, Mimz, when I find them I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just - bam! - hit me - like lightning." Lightning and thunder appear and the sky grows dark.

"Hurricane a'commin'!! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'!" A sailor shouted as the storm hit.

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here." Baxter shouted as he was blown away. "Oh! Ariel . . ." The ship crashes through the storm. Lightning starts a fire as a rock looms ahead.

"Look out! . . . " Alastor shouted as the ship crashed and all was thrown overboard, all except Charlie. "Mimz, hang on!" He looked around and saw Charlie. "CHARLIE!" He goes back to save her. "Jump Charlie! Come on girl, jump! You can do it Charlie." Charlie jumped off the ship. He saves her but, unfortunately, is trapped on board.

"Alastor!" Mimzy cries as the ship explodes. Soon enough, Angel finds Alastor near drowning and pulls him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~

On the beach, Angel is sitting next to an unconscious Alastor. "Is he - dead?" He asked worriedly.

Baxter opens Alastor's eyelid. "It's hard to say." He puts his ear against Alastor's foot. "Oh, I - I can't make out a heartbeat." He looks down sadly.

"No, look! He's breathing. He's so beautiful." He smiles down at the unconscious human beside him.  
"What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me  
And I could be  
Part of your world"

Vaggie and Nuggets have washed up and are watching the scene. Charlie and Mimzyy approach and Angell hurries away.

"Angel! Oh, Angel. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" She put a hand over her heart as her beloved prince sits up in the sand.

"A girl.. boy? - rescued me. . . . They were - singing . . . They had the most - beautiful voice." He looked around the little area around him.

"Ah, Ally, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Charlie." Mimzy said as she helped the brunette up.

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece." Vaggie spoke beside Angel on the rock she was hiding behind, watching Alastor walk away.

"I don't know when I don't know how But I know something's starting right now Watch and you'll see Someday I'll be  
Part of your world."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rosie and Niffty appear and we are suddenly back to Vox watching from his chamber. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it - it's too easy. The boy is in love with a human. And not just any human - a prince! His daddy'll LOVE that. King Val's headstrong, lovesick boy would make a charming addition to my little garden." He cackled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at Penta City, in the royal palace in the King's kid's room. "Angel, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning." Glitter spoke. Angel emerges, singing to himself.

"What is with him lately?" Ru Paul asked as they watched their brother being too happy.

"Morning, Daddy." Angel says and she kisses Val's cheek and swims off.

"Oh, he's got it bad." Honey spoke with a small smirk on her face.

"What? What has he got?" Valentino asked, surprised himself at his son's behavior.

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Angel's in love." Another one of his children spoke from the side lines.

"Angel? In love?" He asked himself, looking in the direction Angel swam off in.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"O.K. So far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long." Vaggie spoke as she scuttled back and forth next to Angel bas Nuggets just floated there.

"He loves me . . . hmmm, he loves me not. . . . He loves me! I knew it!" Angel squealed happily as she plucked the last petal off the small flower.

"Angel, stop talking crazy." Vaggie sassed.

"I gotta see him again - tonight! Baxter knows where he lives." She smiled wider, if that was even possible.

"Angel - please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?" Vaggie tried to get the merboy to listen to her.

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Nuggets will splash around to get his attention, and then with -" Angel continued, not even remotely paying attention to Vaggie.

"Down HERE is your home! Angel - listen to me. The human world - it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Vaggie spoke, suddenly music played and Vaggie started singing.  
"The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?" She spun around, her grey blue shell a blur.  
"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea" suddenly more fish started to join in and start dancing around. As much as a fish can dance under the sea.  
"Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate?!" A pause.  
"Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea" Angel didn't look too interested in what Vaggie was saying, but the music was fun and upbeat and he couldn't help but sway a bit.  
"Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea  
The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
[Yeah]  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea" Vaggie was finally down, breathing heavily as she looked around for Angel, only to discover that he and Nuggets were no longer around. "Angel? Angel? Oh . . . somebody's got to nail that boy's fins to the floor." She shook her head.

"Vaggie! VAGGIE, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king." A seahorse swam quickly over to Vaggie.

"The sea king?"

"He wants to see you right away - something about Angel."

"He knows!" Panic took over Vaggie's facial features instantly.

~~~~~~~~

In the palace throne room, Valentino is looking at a flower. "Let's see, now. . . . Oh, who could the lucky merman or merwoman be?" He then notices Vaggie slowly making her way into the throne room. "Come in, Vagatha."

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." She spoke to herself. "Yes -" her voice went five octaves higher than it would be, but she recovers quickly. "yes, Your Majesty." She bowed.

"Now, Vaggie, I'm concerned about Angel. Have you noticed he's been acting peculiar lately?"

"Peculiar?"

"You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to himself. . . . You haven't noticed, hmm?"

"Oh - well, I -"

"Vaggie. . . ."

"Hmmm?"

"I know you've been keeping something from me. . . ."

"Keeping . . . something?"

"About Angel?"

"Angel . . . ?"

"In love?"

"I tried to stop him, sir. He wouldn't listen. I told him to stay away from humans - they are bad, they are trouble, they -" Vaggie started to rant.

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Valentino shouted, angry beyond words.

"Humans? Ho ho ho ho. . . . Who said anything about humans?" She tried to cover her ass and Angels but dying on the inside. She done fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to comment, kudo and leave a suggestion for any movie would like to see parodied!


	3. Chapter 3

"Nuggets, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Angel asked as Nuggets was showing her to the cave again.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He giggled happily.

"Oh, Nuggets-" he smiled as he saw a statue of Alastor. "Nuggets you're the best! it looks just like him. It even has his eyes. Why, Alastor, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden. . . ." He suddenly turns around and sees Valentino. "Daddy! . . ."

"I consider myself a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed." Valentino was clearly trying to hold his anger back.

"But Daddy!"

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?"

"Daddy, I had to!"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Angel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died!"

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feeling!" (Sounds like a certain deer demon amiright?)

"Daddy, I love him!"

"No . . . Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a merman!"

"I don't care."

"So help me Angel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it." He took out his trident and began to blast the artifacts into pieces.

"Daddy!. . . No . . . No, please- Daddy, stop!. . . Daddy, Nooo!!" He blasts the statue. Angel begins crying and he leaves, ashamed.

"Angel, I . . ." Vaggie starts to speak.

"Just go away." He said as he continued to cry. She leaves and Niffty and Rosie appear.

"Poor child." Rosie spoke.

"Poor, sweet child." Niffty spoke next.

"She has a very serious problem."

"If only there were something we could do."

"But there is something."

"Who - who are you?" Angel spoke to the eels.

"Don't be scared."

"We represent someone who can help you."

"Someone who could make all your dreams come true."

"Just imagine -"

"You and your prince -"

"Together, forever. . . ."

"I don't understand." Angel spoke, what the hell were these things talking about?

"Ursula has great powers."

"The sea witch? Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" Angel shouted.

"Suit yourself."

"It was only a suggestion." Niffty flicks the statue's broken face towards Angek.

Angel looks at the face before he speaks, "Wait."

"Yeeeeeeeeeess?" The two hissed as they turned back to face the heart broken merman.

~~~~~~~  
Outside of the cave, Nuggets and Vaggie wait for Angel to come out.

"Poor Angel." Nuggets sniffed.

"I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. " Vaggie spoke sadly when suddenly, Angel passes by. "Angel - where are you going? Angell, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?"

"I'm going to see Vox."

"Angel, no! No, he's a demon, he's a monster!" Vaggie tried to convince her not to go.

"Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that."

"But . . . But, I . . ." She turned to Nuggets who looked back at her. "Come on." They travel towards Vox's cavern.

~~~~~

"This way." Niffty and Rosie spoke as Angel entered and was hung up in the garden of souls.

"Come in. Come in, my child. We mustn't lurk in doorways - it's rude. One MIGHT question your upbringing. . . . Now, then. You're here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you - he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is simple. The only way to get what you want - is to become a human yourself." Vox spoke when Angel was finally in the main "room" of the cavern.

"Can you DO that?" He asked in wonderment.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do - it's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk - like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." He spoke dramatically.

"I admit that in the past I've been a nasty.  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch!" He laughed.  
"But you'll find that nowadays,  
I've mended all my ways.  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch!  
True? Yes  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed…. Pathetic". He mumbled the last word.  
"Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Voxxy please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls" he pointed to a few of the souls in his soul garden. "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days. Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me." He smiled wickedly at poor little Angel who, himself, seemed a tad conflicted.

"No Angel" Vaggie called out but was silenced by Rosie and Niffty.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or siblings again."

"That's right. . . . But - you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing, you know."

"But I don't have any -"

"I'm not asking much! Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is . . . your voice."

"My voice?"

"You've got it, Angelcakes. No more talking, singing, zip."

"But without my voice, how can I -"

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language! Ha!"

"The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a personl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For submissives not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a person who's withdrawn  
It's they who holds their tongue who gets the man  
Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy man  
And I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!  
Niffty, Rosie, now I've got him, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul." After a moment of thought, Angel signs the contract.  
"Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis,  
La voce to me!  
Now . . . sing!" Angel then began to sing and a green glow illuminated around him.  
"Keep singing!" Giant magical hands rip out Angel's voice and give it to Vox. He laughs as Angel is changed into a human and rushed to the surface by Vaggie and Nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to kudo, comment and request what you would like to see next in the movie parodies!


	4. Chapter 4

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Charlie - where could they be?" Alastor spoke as him and Charlie wandered the beach as he played his flute. On the other side of the rocks, Angell is washed up and Vaggie and Nuggets are exhausted. Angel sees his legs and is amazed.

"Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" Baxter rambled on as he tried to figure out what changed about his merman friend.

"HE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! He traded his voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . ." Vaggie's eye twitches as she spoke to seagull.

"I knew that."

"Angel's been turned into a human. He's gotta make the prince fall in love with him, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss him." Nuggets said as Angel tried to get up.

"And he's only got three days. Just look at him. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would hos father say? I'll tell you what her father would say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what his father would say! I'm gonna march myself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done the minute-" but Vaggie was cut off when Angel grabs her.. . "And don't you shake your head at me, young sir. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . . just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be." Vaggie shook her head in defeat.

"Now, Angel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Baxter began.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Charlie's head perked up when she smelled something and got excited.

"Charlie? Huh . . . what, Charlie!" Alastor calles out when Charlie darted off.

Baxter whistled, "Ya look great kid. Ya look - sensational." They hear Charlie and when she arrives, she chases Angel up on a rock.

"Charlie . . . Charlie - Quiet Charlie! What's gotten into you girl?" Alastor asks as he knelt down by Charlie. When he looks up, he spots Angel. "Oh . . . Oh, I see. Are you O.K., sir? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you. She's harmless, really - . . . you . . . seem very familiar . . . to me. Have we met? We have met? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name?" He asks and when Angel tries to speak, nothing comes out. Angel mouths "Angel" but no words come out. "What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak?" Angel shakes his head. "Oh. Then you couldn't be who I thought." Angel and Charlie look frustrated. He tries pantomime. "What is it? You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Alastor asks as he falls into him. "Whoa, whoa, careful - careful - easy. Gee, you must have really been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay."

~~~~

Angel was now in the bath playing with bubbles.

"Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, the poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." The maid picks up Angel's "clothing". "I'll just - I'll just get this washed for you."  
Cut to Sebastian still in Angel's clothing getting washed.

"Well you must have at least heard about this guy." One of the washers spoke.

"Well, Gretchen says . . ." Sebastian is dunked. . . . "since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this guy shows up in rags and doesn't speak-"

"Madame, please ! . . ." Vaggie tries, but it is futile since the two gossiping woman are too caught up in the event that has happened.

". . . not my idea of a prince. If Eric's looking for a special someone, I know a couple of highly available ones right here . . ."

Vaggie finally makes her escape and dives into the kitchen and sees various fish cooking and faints.

~~~~~~

"Oh, Alastor, be reasonable. Nice young gentlemen just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some -" Mimzy started her speech until Alastor cut her off.

"I'm tellin' you, Mimz, they are REAL! I'm gonna find that mystery person - and I'm gonna marry them."

"Ha Ha. Come on honey. Don't be shy." The maid helping Angel with his bath earlier speaks. Angel entered in a beautiful dress, since he didn't want to wear pants to cover his new legs. And he must admit, he loved the feeling the dress gave him.

"Oh, Alastor, isn't he a vision?" Mimzy spoke as she adored the male now downing a beautiful pink dress.

"You look - wonderful." Alastor spoke, his mouth agape.

"Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Uh. It's - It's not often that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Alastor?" Mimzy spoke looking at Alastor. Angel starts combing his hair with a fork. They look dumbfounded and he is embarrassed. She sees the pipe and brightens. "Uh, do you like it? It is rather - fine . . . " but Mimzy was cut off as he blew its contents into her face and Alastor stifled a laugh. Well, he tried too.

"Oh, my!" The maid gasped.

"Ahem, so sorry Mimz." Alastor apologized like the gentleman he is.

"Why, Alastor, that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks." The maid spoke and she was right. Alastor normally wore a smile all day everyday, but since he mysteriously washed up on shore, he hadn't. 

"Oh, very amusing. Carlotta, my dear, what's for dinner?" Mimzy asked while wiping her face off.

"Oooh, you're gonna love it. Chef's been fixing his specialty, stuffed crab."

~~~~

Vaggie was watching chef Velvet cook. She is humming to himself.  
"Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?  
Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice  
Zut alors, I have missed one!  
Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!"  
Vaggie hops back and Velvet grabs her again. "What is this?" She asks and Vaggie pinches her nose and a battle ensues. Vaggie knocks over a large cabinet.

~~~~~

A huge crash is heard coming from the kitchen.

"I think I'd better go see what Velvet is up to." Carlotta said and scurried off.

~~~~

Velvet was trashing the place. "Come out you little pipsqueak and fight like a man!"

"Velvet! What are you doing?" Carlotta chastsized.

"Well - I - I was just - er, er, I'm sorry, madame."

~~~~~

"You know, Alastor, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Mimzy suggested.

"I'm sorry, Mimz, what was that?" Alastor asked since he wasn't paying attention.

"You can't spend all your time moping about, you need to get out. Do something, have a life." Mimzy lifts his plate's cover to reveal Vaggie cowering in the salad. "Get your mind off -"

"Easy, Mimz, Easy." Angel lifts his own plate cover and signals for Vaggie to hide there. Vaggie rushes across while no one is looking. "It's not a bad idea. If he's interested. Well - whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Alastor asked and Angel nodded vigorously, leaning heavily on his plate's cover.

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate."

~~~~

Angel is watching Alastor and Charlie from balcony.

"Come here girl! . . . Arrr . . ." Alastor sees Angel and waves. He is embarassed and goes back inside.

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life. I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young man. Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this." Vaggie sees he is asleep. "Hm. You are hopeless child. You know dat? Completely hopeless."

~~~~

Seahorse swims up to Valentino.

"Any sign of them?" Valentino asks his little seahorse servant.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter - or Vaggie."

"Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home."

"Yes sire." Then the little seahorse leaves, leaving the king to himself.

"Oh, what have I done? What have I done?"

~~~~~

Morning at castle. Angel and Alastor leave for their tour. Angel is amazed by everything

"Has he kissed her yet?" Nuggets asked as they passed the water.

"Not yet." Vaggie responded.

"Ohh . . ."

Angel and Alastor go dancing and see the town.

"Yo, Nuggets! Any kissing?" Baxter askes as he flew down to the little fish and crab.

"No, not yet."

"Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'."

They leave town and Angel drives, almost crashing. They end up rowing on a still lagoon in the evening.

"Move over - move your big feathers. I can't see a thing." Nuggets said shoving Baxter out of his way.

"Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. O.K. All right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back." Baxter flies over and sings very badly.

"Wow. Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery." Alastor said cracking a smile.

"Jeez, man, I'm surrounded by amateurs! You want something done, you've got to do it yourself. First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . . ." Vaggie, the music genius, spoke.  
"There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy."

"Did you hear something?" Alastor asked looking around.

"Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
Possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the boy."

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh - maybe I could guess. Is it, err, Mildred? O.K., no. How 'bout - Diana? Rachel?" Alastor guessed, getting every single one wrong.

"Angel. His name is Angel." Vaggie whispered.

"Angel? Angel? Well, that's kinda pretty. O.K. - Angell. . ." Alastor smiled.

"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the boy  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the boy  
You've got to kiss the boy  
You wanna kiss the boy  
You've gotta kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy."

Suddenly, the boat tips over.

"Whoa, hang on - I've gotcha." Alastor spoke. Niffty and Rosie congradulate each other.

~~~~

"Nice work, girls. That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, he's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing him by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Vox took matters into his own tentacles! Valentino's kid will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" He said laughing, he transforms into a human with Angel's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment and kudos and rewuest what you would like to see next!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the FINAL chapter of the Little Angel Dust! Dont firget to comment and kudos and rewuest.

Alastor is playing the flute and contemplating as Mimzy approaches. "Alastor, if I may say, far better than any dream person, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Alastor sees Angel, sighs, and tosses away the flute. He is distracted by Vox, now going by VoxAnne, singing with Angel's voice and is placed under his spell.

~~~~~

Baxter was flying toward the castle in morning. "Angel! Angel, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!"

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Nuggets asked sleepily.

"Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! You know, he's getting married! You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Baxter flies off and Angel brightens and runs downstairs, only to see Alastor and VoxAnna (Vox) together.

"Well, uh - err, Alastor. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear." Mimzy tries to not grimace.

"We wish to be married as soon as possible." Alastor replies, his voice monotone, lacking any emotion.

"Oh, yes - of course, Alastor, but, er - but these things do take time, you know. . . ."

"This afternoon, Mimzy. The wedding ship departs at sunset."

"Oh, oh - very well, Alastor - as you wish." Mimzy responds sadly and Angel runs off crying.

~~~~~

It is now late afternoon as the wedding ship starts to leave. Angel sits on the pier crying bitterly as Vaggie and Nuggets look on.

~~~~

Baxter is flying and humming to himself.  
"What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine. Things are working out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!" Vox says to himself has he fixes his hair in the mirror. Baxter sees the real Vox in the mirror.

"The sea wizard! Oh no . . . He's- I gotta. . ." he stutters and he runs into the side of the ship before he flies off to find Angel. "Angel! Angel! Angel. I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying - An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and he was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes! Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" Baxter yelled, practically dying from flying so fast and saying all that in one breath. 

"Are you sure about this?" Vaggie asked.

"Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important!"

"What are we gonna do!?" Nuggets panics. Angel hears Vox's voice in her head as the sun drops.

". . . Before the sun sets on the third day. . . ." Angel jumps in water but can't swim well. Vaggie sends down some barrels.

"Angel, grab on to that. Nuggets, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" She yelled.

"I'll try."

"I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this."

"What - What about me? What about ME?" Baxter demanded to be apart of this.

"You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!"

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" He flies off to rally the animals and fish. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!"

~~~~~

Charlie growls at VoxAnne but she kicks her to the side.

"Dearly beloved . . . " the priest began as Nuggets pulls Angel toward the ship.

"Don't worry Angel. ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there."

"Yes, um, do you Alastor, take VoxAnne, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." Alastor spoke, still CLEARLY under a spell.

"Eh, and do you . . . *Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.* . . . then by the power inves-"

"Get away from me you slimy little- Oh, why you little-" VoxAnne spoke. While in the struggle, the shell holding Angel's voice is broken and it goes back to him. Alastor comes out of the spell as he sings.

"Angel?" He asks in disbelief.

"Eric."

"You - you can talk. You're the one." He smiles happily at him.

"Alastor, get away from her!" VoxAnne cried out, though her voice was now back to his normal one. 

"It - it was you all the time."

"Oh, Alastor, I - I wanted to tell you." He spoke as Alastor leaned in to kiss him

"ALASTOR NO!" Vox yelles and the sun sets and Angel becomes a mermaid once again.

"You're too late! You're too late! So long, loverboy." Vox yelled, triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Angel!" Alastor yelled as Vox and Angel went overboard.

"Poor little princess - it's not you I'm after. I've a much bigger fish to -" Vox was cut off.

"Vox, stop!" King Valentino's voice boomed throughout the cavern.

"Why, King Valentino! Ha ha ha - How ARE you?"

"Let him go."

"Not a chance, Val! He's mine now. We made a deal."

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know -" Valentino attacks the contract with a fierce blast from his trident, to no avail.

"You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable - even for YOU. Of course, I always was a man with an eye for a bargain. The son of the great sea king is a very precious commodity. But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . ." Vox trailed off, and evil look gleaming in his eye.

~~~

Alastor was rowing away from the ship. "Alastor! What are you doing?" Mimzy asked, watching her prince row away from the ship.

"Mimz, I lost him once. I'm not going to lose him again."

~~~

"Now! Do we have a deal?" Vox asks and Valentino signs the contract. "Ha! It's done then." Angel is released and Valentino is withered as Vox laughs.

"No . . . Oh, No!" Angel cries.

"Oh, your majesty . . ." Vaggie looks at the seaweed looking king with sad eyes. 

"Daddy? . . ."

Vox picks up the crown. "At last, it's mine. Ho, Ho . . ."

"You - You monster!"

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no- AAAAHH!" Vox is hit with a harpoon thrown by Alastor. "Why you little troll!"

"Alastor! Alator look out!"

"After him!" Vox shouted and Rosie and Niffty attack.

"Come on! . . ." Vaggie says to Nuggets and Angel.

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart." Angel makes him miss Alastor and he blasts Niffty and Rosie instead. "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!"

~~~~

"Alastor, you've got to get away from here." Angel spoke once they reached the surface.

"No, I won't leave you."

Vox reaches the surface, grown at least five hundred feet. "You pitiful, insignificant, fool!"

"Look out!" Alastor cried.

"Now I am the ruler of all the ocean! The waves obey my every whim! The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" He wrecks havoc, creates a whirlpool and raises some shipwrecks.

"ALASTOR!" Angel cried as he watched Alastor as he got on board one of the ships as Angel fell to the bottom of the whirlpool where Vox attempted to kill him.

"So much for true love!" Vox laughed wicked. As he was about to finish Angel, Alastor steers the ship into him. He is impaled and dies most horribly. Alastor collapses on the shore. The trident falls back to Valentino and everything reverts to normal.

~~~~

Fade to morning with Eric on the beach and Angel watching from a distance. Valentino and Vaggie look on.

"He really does love him, doesn't he, Vaggie?" Valentino asked.

"Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives."

"You - always say that?" Valentino sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left."

"And what's that, Your Majesty?"

"How much I'm going to miss him." He turns Angel into a human. Angel watches in happiness and he smiles to Valentino who smiles back. He goes to meet Alastor. They kiss which fades into the kiss on their wedding day. Everyone is happy. Vaggie is attacked by Velvet, who in return, beats Velevet up and returns to the sea.

"Yes, Thank you, thank you." Vaggie bows dramatically. Angel and Valentino hug.

"I love you Daddy."

The wedding ship sails off, the two living happily ever after.


End file.
